Four
by Freedom Of Darkness
Summary: Being unwanted and useless can make you crave death. Suicide, Dark themes.
1. Death

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Polygamy, suicide and death. (Don't ask how I managed that)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Notes:** This is very dark and depressing and it cant to me about an hour and a half ago and had to be written. At the moment this is a one shot unless I get a review asking for more. If I do it will only be four chapters long and be quite short in length. As for my other stories they will be updated soon. Please read and review and tell me if you think I should continue or not. THANKS!

* * *

Death

He held the knife up and watched as the pale light of the moon glinted off the sharp blade.

He'd fantasised about this moment for a while. Always dreamed that it would be a bigger knife though. Dreamed of the bread knife with its sharp jagged teeth that rips through the doughy bread or the butcher's knife with its large expanse of steel that cuts flesh so easily. But in his hand there was only the small, simple but sharp knife used for cutting vegetables.

It would have been too risky to take one of the knives from his fantasies. They might have noticed its absence. But they wouldn't notice the absence of the small knife now held in his hand. No, it was always going missing, usually being put in the draw instead of back into the wooden knife block.

He smiled now. Glad that what once was an annoyance was now working to his advantage.

He brought that knife back down and rested the blade against his wrist and slowly dragged it across the flesh. The cut wouldn't do much damage. He just wanted to relish the pain. He'd been doing this for a while now but no one had noticed. They hadn't noticed that he was now wearing long sleeves; they most likely thought the change was due to the colder months approaching.

He watched the blood creep slowly out of the wound and how the beautiful red colour stained the shiny silver surface of the knife. He watched how the moon reflected off the blood, making it glow.

He brought the knife against his wrist again, but this time it was to cause damage. Tonight he was going to stop cutting himself. It was a weak way to make himself feel better, there were better ways. If he wanted to get hurt he could take up a martial art or something. He didn't want to continue this pathetic attempt at making himself happy. He felt like a teenager in an attempt to get attention. He didn't want attention. So he would stop cutting and do what he really wanted to do. He wanted to die. So tonight he would kill himself.

He pushed the knife into his flesh and drew it across in a quick but deep slash. He knew he was doing it the slow way but he still need time to think about why he was doing this.

Well he knew why he was doing this. He was useless. No one needed him or wanted him anymore.

His light had grown up and had a family. Not a conventional family but one none the less. He laughed as he added another slash that nicked his vein and blood stared to pour out quicker. Who would have thought that innocent little Yugi Mutou would turn into a polygamist and have three wives and two husbands? Maybe they were more alike than people realised. When he was Pharaoh he had had a harem had he not?

Yugi had married Mai first which was surprising then they added Joey, then his sister Shizuka. After that he married Anzu and finally Ryou although Bakura bitched about it for a while. At the moment he is dating Mokuba who will probably be his third husband. They all live together and are all married to Yugi not each other. But Yugi was happy and that's all that mattered to him.

He added another gash to the ever-growing number on his wrist while he thought about the rest of the gang. Everyone else had paired off. Seto and Isis had married and had little time to spend on anyone else especially him. Isis' brother Malik had gone back to Egypt to spend his life with Rishid while his yami, Marik, had stayed in Japan to be with Bakura.

Marik and Bakura seemed to enjoy following him and rubbing his face into the fact that he was alone and unwanted by everyone.

Even Tristan and Duke had got together, there were even rumours that Pegasus had brought his wife back from the dead. No one would bother doing that for him though.

He wanted to die more now than ever. He put the tip of the knife at the inside of his elbow on his abused arm that was now painted red with his blood and drew the knife down to his wrist, slicing through the wounds he had made earlier and the length of the vein. He did this on the other arm, slicing his vein from elbow to wrist.

The blood was leaving his body quicker now. His breaths laboured. The knife fell from his hand as he started to sway from the blood loss before finally falling off the bench. And on to the knife, which punctured his side between two ribs, making him gasp.

His vision was fading as he stared up at the moon. A person of shining white and another of shining gold came into his limited sight. He smiled up at them his hazy mind telling him that they were angels.

"Pharaoh?" the white one asked its voice scared.

He frowned. He knew that voice although it usually didn't sound like that. The fought through his hazy mind to come up with an answer. He could feel his blood pooling around him even though his body had long ago gone numb. His mind came up with an answer to whom the voice belonged to and he smiled again.

"Bakura," he whispered "and Marik" He continued to smile at them. He coughed harshly and brought up blood. Some distant part of his mind told him that he must have punctured his lung.

He smiled at the pair again. "Goodbye" was all he said as the blackness engulfed him and his eyes the same colour as the pool around him closed.

* * *

**Notes:** Well wasnt that fun? Review if you want me to add more! 


	2. Famine

**Warnings:** Yaoi, dark depressing themes, self harm and suicide.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Notes:** Ok so here's the second chapter. Honestly I had real problems with this chapter because after I posted the first one all the reviews were telling me that it was wonderful and I was like 'Oh crap' because I didn't think that I could pull it off a second time, but here it is anyway. It's now ten past four in the morning and my beta stayed up with me just so he could check it before I post it for you all. You should worship him. Ok now read and review!

* * *

Famine 

He knew before he even opened his eyes. It was the smell; death mixed with disinfectant. He was in a hospital, which meant that he had survived.

And in that moment of realisation he had never hated Bakura and Marik more in his exceptionally long life.

He couldn't move his arms because of the pain and could barely breath because of the bandages tightly wrapped round his chest.

"Oh! You're awake." said a nurse and she pulled back the curtain around his bed. He just rested his dull crimson eyes on her.

She shifted uneasily under his dead gaze.

"I…. I'll check your vitals then."

His eyes followed her as she checked over the machines next to him.

"Those two young men who brought you in," she said hoping to break the tension "are really worried about you."

He snorted. He would have laughed but blood loss and bandages wouldn't allow it.

"Tell me," he said, voice harsh but dead "if I were to pull out any of the wires attached to me, would I die?"

He scared her when he asked that, it was the flash of hope she had seen that had scared her and she started backing away from him. "No." she whispered before she fled.

"Thought so" he muttered.

----------

Over the next few days people came to visit him. His light came with his family and the rest of the gang, but his most frequent visitors were Marik and Bakura.

He refused to acknowledge anybody's presence. He didn't talk or even look at any of them. He just sat with his legs drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped round his knees and his chin rested on his abused arms. He just stared blankly out the window.

What was most disturbing was not the total lack of movement but the fact that he refused to eat. Every so often he would drink a bit of water but that was it. Some of the nurses had started putting vitamin tablets in to his water but some how he knew it was there and ignored it until it was removed and replaced with fresh water.

---------

He had been moved to a different ward because he refused to eat. They had gotten permission from Yugi to put in a feeding tube, as he wasn't deemed mentally stable enough decide for himself. He had just pulled it back out, dropped it on the floor and gone back to his motionless state.

----------

They had pinned him to the bed, with out a struggle, and force-fed him but his mind and body wanted the same thing and he had thrown it back up almost immediately with out him forcing himself to.

----------

Marik and Bakura sat by his bed again this night as they had done every night since they found him. Bakura had fallen asleep long ago but Marik just watched the other as he sat on the bed silently staring at nothing. He had stopped sleeping as well as eating.

"Why?" Marik asked him. Marik had tried talking to him every night and had received no answer and therefore wasn't expecting one tonight either. The questions were more to himself now than to the one on the bed.

"Because I want to die and this is the only way I can achieve that, as you can see they won't let me die any other way." He had answered Marik.

"But why?"

Crimson eyes flickered to Marik momentarily before going back to staring at the wall. "Because I am worthless and unwanted. I no longer wish to live but they make me. It is unfair to keep the living alive if they no longer want to live."

"You feel worthless?" but this time Marik received no answer, he didn't even blink. Marik sighed; he was gone again.

----------

"Uck! I'm SO fat! I don't see why they insist that I eat! I'm huge already! Why the hell are you even here? Look how skinny you are!"

He turned his head and stared at the girl next to him with emotionless eyes. That scared the girl because in the last three days of her being there he hadn't moved.

"Because I refuse to eat" was his simple answer. That answer though had drawn the attention of everyone in the room. None of them had yet to hear him speak except for the nurse he had scared when he first woke up and that was nearly two weeks ago.

"Why! You're not even fat!" the girl yelled at him. He kind of freaked her out.

His dull eyes looked her steadily before he answered "No, I'm not, I just want to die." before turning back to staring at the wall.

* * *

**Notes:** Another fun filled chapter! Please review! Have any of you noticed the underlying theme to this story? 

-Giggle-


	3. Pestilence

**Warnings:** Yaoi, self harm, death.

**Disclaimer-ish-ness:** don't own. Obviously.

**Notes:** OMG! I know it's a shock that I'm still alive. All I can do is appologize. It was too hot this summer and i couldn't concentrate, that and I was being anit-social and, of course, my being a lazy ass. I'm back at college now and am taking too many classes (6 to be exact) and I'm working 14 hours a week. So, I have even less time that before! I'm also branching out in fandoms in to both Beyblade and Naruto and I am being forcefully made to read Harry Potter so expect some of those some time...uh... eventually. Now On with the story!

* * *

Pestilence

The doctor stood and walked away from the bed the young man was sat on. He couldn't help but think about how strange the young man was. He'd just told him he had a highly contagious and deadly disease, and that he would have to be quarantined. The young man's death was certain, but he just didn't seem to care. He barely moved and didn't even acknowledge the doctor's presents or words.

The young man on the bed just stared at the wall blankly like he had from the first day he arrived at the hospital. So, he was going to die. Well, its not as if starving himself has done any good. He's been there a month and hadn't eaten once in that time and all it had done was made him even more abnormally thin than he was at the start.

Marik and Bakura had sat by his bed all this time. Waiting for him to get over this. They would be put in a permanent quarantine with him and some of the other people on the ward as well as some of the doctors and nurses.

If he were not aloud to die peacefully by himself because of their ethics, then he would die painfully and take many innocent people with him.

This plague like thing he had made him sleepier that he would have liked, and now he had no control over his sleeping pattern he would just nod off.

The whole floor that his ward was on was filled with people who had been diagnosed with this plague and was sealed shut. The people inside would never feel the sun again.

The people inside had things to entertain themselves with. There was the TV and computers, video games and books but no real contact with the outside world.

--------

"So, we're all going to die a slow, painful death thanks to you then?" Marik asked the one on the bed.

Silence was his answer.

-------

About a week after their imprisonment was when it started.

She was a young nurse who was just walking around checking on the patients. She was about half way across the ward when she faltered mid step and dropped to the ground with a sickening _Thud_.

People rushed to her aid.

Her body started to convulse in a way where it looked like it wanted to get away from itself. She was screaming in what sounded like a mixture of both pain and terror, obviously seeing some kind of hallucinations, before stilling suddenly in a forever-silent scream.

She died in less than a minuet.

------

Over the next few weeks the rest of the people dropped one by one, until it was only Marik, Bakura and the young male on the bed, left.

-----

No one came to visit this part of the hospital for fear of the plague that still lingered there.

The smell of rotting flesh drifted in the air from the furthest part away from where the three young men stayed.

Bakura had stopped talking not long after they had been quarantined. This was all starting to get to him.

Marik only spoke in the darkest parts of the night.

"When will this end?" Marik asked sadly into the darkness.

"Soon." Came the voice from the bed.

"What?"

"The last phase will start soon."

"What? Last phase?"

"It will start when they realise their mistake."

"Who? What mistake? What are you talking about?"

"They forgot the air conditioning."

"What?"

Silence was his answer as usual. Marik was confused and sat long into the night thinking about what was said.

* * *

**Notes:** OOOOOOOOO! Suspence! Next chapter is the last and shouldn't take too long (she says). Can anyone guess the theme for this yet? -giggle-


End file.
